


Wipe Your Eyes

by cate-lynne (catelynne)



Category: X-Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/pseuds/cate-lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always easy being in a relationships with Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe Your Eyes

“Logan, please!”  I raced after him, screen door slamming behind me as the man I loved walked away.  From me.  From us.  “Don’t go….”

When my hand came in contact with his arm, he flinched, jerking it out from under my fingers.  I bit my lip.  He didn’t turn around, trying to hide the emotions that I _knew_ he was trying to stamp out.  Don’t.  Don’t leave me, Logan.  Just….stay.

“Got to go, bub.  It’s for the best.”  His head turned slightly so that I could see a sliver of his face.  “Time for a change.”

“Coward!” I screamed.  “I know what this is this is really about!  You’re afraid you’re going to hurt me!”

He spun around, jabbing a finger at my left shoulder, which was wrapped in thick layers of gauze.  “I already hurt you, (Y/N)!  Did you forget?  I _stabbed_ you.”

“That wasn’t your fault!  You were having a -”

“– Nightmare,” he finished.  “I know.  But I’m not going to let it happen again.”

He turned away again, hiking his duffel bag higher.  What was I supposed to do?  Just let him go?  I couldn’t do that.  I jogged forward again so that I caught up with him, swinging around so that I blocked his path.  He sighed, and looked down at me, looking older than he ever had before.

“(Y/N)…”

“Please, Logan.  Don’t leave like this.”

“I don’t want to argue with you, kid,” he growled.  “Get out of my way.”

He had never spoken to me like that before.  It made something in my chest throb. 

“We’ve gone through a lot.  _Together_.  Stuff that was so much worse than you _accidentally_ hurting me.”  He opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off, not caring that the pleading tone in my voice had reached toddler-level.  “We can….make it work.  I…I’ll fix -”

And that was when the tears took over.  I could see it in his eyes.  There was no changing his mind.  He was already gone, in every sense of the word except physically.  Gulping for air, I threw myself forward, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face into his soft flannel.  I could feel my tears soaking the material, but couldn’t bring myself to care.  He hadn’t moved to push me away or return the embrace.  He just stood there like a statue, waiting for me to be done.  And when I finally released him, he stepped around me, ignoring my cries, and walked into the woods until he disappeared.

~

Three days later, I was startled awake by a banging on the front door.

“(Y/N)!”  Logan? 

I stumbled to the front door, pulling the oversized t-shirt that I wore down so that it covered me more appropriately. 

“(Y/N), are you there?”  The banging increased in urgency as I got closer to the door.  “(Y/N)-!”

I yanked the door open so suddenly that Logan stumbled, catching himself on the doorframe. 

“ _What_?” I growled, but he ignored my obvious anger to sweep my up in a hug.  It only lasted for a second before he was releasing me and heading into the house, grabbing seemingly random items as he went.

“Come on, start packing.”

“Why?”

“He’s coming.  Victor is coming.  We gotta get you outta here.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” I state, crossing my arms over my chest.  Logan scowled at me and pulled one of the suitcases from the closet.

After a few minutes of me still not moving, Logan sighed. “Look, I know you’re pissed at me, but he’ll kill you.  I’m not going to let that happen.”

I stared at him for a few more seconds before slowly moving to the closet to grab another bag.  He sighed in relief as I started shoving clothes into it.  In less than an hour, I had three bags filled with my essentials and was on my way to wherever Logan was planning on hiding me next.

~

Scares like this usually meant an unbearable amount of hovering on Logan’s part.  It was made even worse since the argument we’d had.  Every time he looked at me, he would clench his jaw, flexing his fingers.  I knew what he was doing.  He was blaming himself again for causing trouble in my life.  But it didn’t stop him from following me from room to room in my new house.  Finally fed up with the supervision, I changed into my night clothes and crawled into bed.  Ten minutes later, Logan joined me, perching on the very edge of the mattress.  I did my best to ignore him, closing my eyes and falling into a sleep filled with flashing metal and snarls.

~

Logan lay awake, listening as (Y/N)’s breathing relaxed and deepened. He could feel all his muscles tensing, ready for an attack.  He couldn’t believe he had been stupid enough to think he could leave her alone.  She wasn’t a mutant, she was vulnerable.  As if on cue, he suddenly heard a sniffling coming from her sleeping form.  Carefully rolling over, he peered down at her face.  Tears.

He grimaced.  He would never forget the look of betrayal and pain he had glimpsed before he walked away.  Why didn’t she understand he was trying to protect her from the most dangerous threat that she could face?  He had already almost killed her once; he didn’t think he could survive that again.  She had been so…comforting.  To him, her almost-killer.  If he wasn’t so horrified, he would have laughed. 

She sniffed again and a few drops of salt water escaped beneath her lashes.  Logan reached out gently to wipe the liquid away from her cheeks, feeling something in him soften (only a little) at how young and peaceful she looked.  More tears started to track down her face and Logan used one thumb to brush away as many as he could.  This was all his fault.  Why had he left her?  Besides wanting her alive, obviously.  He had probably ruined their relationship forever.  And knowing that hurt more than anything else he had endured in his long life.

He watched her breathe, thinking fondly of all the previous nights he had spent like this, just staring down at her in awe.  He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, smoothing her hair back off of her face.

“We’ll be okay, (Y/N),” he whispered.  “I promise.”

~

When I woke up, I found that, though Logan was still balancing on the edge of the bed, I had rolled in my sleep so that my chest was pressed against his back, arms wrapped around his middle.  When I realized what I was doing, I quickly released him and rolled back to my side before climbing out of bed to make breakfast.  My cheeks were blazing but I ignored it.  Something was different between us now and I couldn’t just act like everything was back to normal.  Our relationship was anything but normal – why had we ever tried to pretend otherwise?  There was so much that was wrong with us, the right never really did much but try to block everything else out.  The pressure, all of it, was too much.

~

Logan watched as she clambered out of bed, rolling to his back to watch her scramble to get away from him.  What had he done?  The look on her face was carefully black but Logan knew her like the metal that covered his bones.  There was a broken, fragile look in her eyes that made his chest hurt.  The urge to comfort her, so foreign and disturbing, was strong, but he forced himself not to reach out to her.  With the way she was feeling, he didn’t know how she would react.  And he didn’t want to fight with her again.  Maybe ever.

~

Logan had left me alone for most of the day, seeming to sense that I wanted to be left alone.  Which isn’t to say that he let me out of his sight.  The hovering continued, as I knew it would, but at least he wasn’t talking or trying to touch me.  The thought of physical contact made me feel sick.  The fact that I knew he was going to leave, that when the threat was gone he would be too, made it so much worse.  My broken heart was crumbling into tinier and tinier pieces every time I looked at him.  Because it wasn’t like I could actually be angry with him.  The possibility of him seriously hurting me was very real.  He had been having a nightmare about Stryker when he had stabbed me.  I wasn’t angry about that either.  I was angry that this was a problem in the first place.  That…monster had done horrible things to Logan.  And it was making both of us suffer.  A wave of rage came over me and I was overwhelmed with the urge to hit something.  I was stalking towards a vase full of daisies when it happened.

The sound of nails – claws – on glass and wood.  He was here.

I whipped around, eyes wide, anger forgotten, just as Logan appeared beside me.  He didn’t mention anything about my apparent mission to massacre flowers, just touched me lightly on the elbow.

“Go into the bedroom,” he said gruffly, eyes fixed on the door.  I stared up at him, not moving.  He glanced down at me, exasperated. “I’ve got this, go.”

“Logan…”

“I’ll keep you safe, (Y/N).  Just…” he trailed off, looking down at me.  He reached a hand out to cup my cheek, running a thumb under my eye.  I hadn’t realized I was crying.  He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

When he released me, I gave him a weak smile before turning to run into the small bedroom.  I backed into a corner as the sound of a splintering door suddenly crashed down on my ears.  The grunts of pain and effort had me whimpering.  As soon as it started, though, it stopped.  Everything was silent.  There were slow footsteps headed towards the bedroom door and my breath caught in fear.  The door opened, creaking slightly.  A second later, Victor came around the dark wood that I had somehow thought would protect me.

Wait, Victor?

His eyes swept the room, coming to stop on where I crouched in the far corner, sadistic smile lighting up his face.  No. No.  If Victor was here, then Logan…

“He isn’t dead.”

My head jerked up at that. 

“He’ll wake up in a few minutes.”  He stepped farther into the room.  “I’ll be done by then.”

“D-Done?” I asked, hating the stutter that the fear forced on me.

He chuckled. “Don’t worry, sweetheart.  It won’t hurt for very long…”

And then he lunged at me and I screamed.

“LOGAN!”

Seconds later, sharp claws were ripping through my skin and pain like fire burned across my entire body.

~

When Logan woke up, he was alone.  The entire house was silent.

“(Y/N)?” he rasped.  Victor had ripped his throat out.  Not enough to kill him, obviously, but enough to render him unconscious for the few minutes his body healed itself.  He cleared his throat, wincing a bit at the slight sting.  “(Y/N)?”

There was no answer.

Pushing himself to his feet, he stumbled towards the bedroom door.  It was open, he realized, a faint, familiar tingle of dread spreading through his body.  Tentatively, he placed a hand on the door and pushed it all the way open.  And nearly threw up.

Blood was all over the floor, the walls, and the ceiling.  A few limbs were scattered around the room.  It took Logan a minute to figure out where (Y/N) was.  She was propped up in the far corner, staring right at him with dead, unseeing eyes.  Tears came to Logan eyes as he carefully made him way over to her.  Her face was wiped clean, obviously Victor’s doing, and her eyes were frozen in a look of terror and pain.  Logan choked on the air that his lungs were trying to bring in.  There were tears tracing the side of her face, mingling with the blood on her neck.  Reaching out, Logan wiped the tears away.  It was the only thing he could think to do.

He had let her down – and then he had lost her.


End file.
